Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
The mobile terminals are mostly held in the hands and are used by a user, and furthermore, may be expanded to wearable devices which may be worn on the body of the user. Examples of such a wearable device include a watch-type mobile terminal, a glass-type mobile terminal, a head mounted display (HMD), and the like.
Among the mobile terminals, the watch-type mobile terminal is a mobile terminal in which an electronic function, a communication function, a multimedia function, and the like are added to a watch always worn by people. Since the watch-type mobile terminal does not cause negative feeling to people, it appears that the market for the watch-type mobile terminal is explosively created in the future.
Therefore, a research, a development, and commercialization of the watch-type mobile terminal are actively conducted.
In the watch-type mobile terminal, a screen may be turned on/off or an application may be selected and/or executed in response to a touch gesture on the screen.
However, since the watch-type mobile terminal has large touch sensitivity on the screen, false operations, in which the screen is turned on or the application is executed, may often occur regardless of user's intentions. For example, when a user shakes or moves arms, the screen of the watch-type mobile terminal may contact a collar or a body of the user. As a result, the screen of the watch-type mobile terminal may be turned on regardless of user's intentions.
Such a touch false operation may lower reliability of the watch-type mobile terminal to lower a purchasing desire for the watch-type mobile terminal, thereby causing contraction of the market of the watch-type mobile terminal.